Married By Accident
by Flora Kim
Summary: ditahun kelimanya di Hogwarts Rose Hermione Weasley mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil. ia hamil diluar nikah. anak yang ada dikandungannya adalah anak dari Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. anak seorang Malfoy. bagaimana kelajutannya?
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

 **Maried By Accident**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Harry Potter Next Generation and Other

 **Pair ::** Rose Weasley – Scorpius Malfoy

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **xxXxx**

Rose Hermione Weasley. Ia merupakan putri pertama dari pasangan Hermione Jean Weasley-Granger dan Ronald Billius Weasley. Ia memiliki seorang adik laki laki bernama Hugo Ronald Weasley. Ia terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah campuran. Ayahnya yang seorang Weasley merupakan penyihir berdarah murni, sedangkan ibunya yang seorang Granger merupakan penyihir kelahiran muggle sehingga membuat dirinya dan adiknya menjadi penyihir berdarah campuran.

Ia kini sekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Tahun ini merupakan tahun kelimanya ia bersekolah di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Sudah tiga bulan kebelakang ia berpacaran dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua serta saudara saudaranya dari keluarga Potter dan Weasley dan juga sahabat sahabatnya dari keluarga Longbottom dan Scammander.

Sudah sebulan kebelakang ia dan Scorpius melakukan hubungan suami istri yang seharusnya belum mereka lakukan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kegiatan tersebut selain mereka berdua karena mereka berdua melakukan hal tersebut di ruang kebutuhan.

Ketika jam malam tiba mereka bergegas pergi ke kamar kebutuhan dan melakukan hal itu hingga keesokan harinya. Sebelum semuanya bangun mereka langsung kembali ke kamar asrama mereka masing masing. Hingga kini tak terhitung sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut tanpa mempertimbangkan akibat yang akan ditimbulkan karena melakukan hal tersebut.

Sudah beberapa hari kebelakang Rose merasa kurang enak badan. Mual dan muntah di pagi hari serta menginginkan makanan yang sebenarnya tidak ia sukai pada jam-jam tertentu.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang terus berontak Rose memutuskan untuk memriksakan keadannya ke Madam Pomfrey. Baik Rose ataupun Madam Pomfrey sangat terkejut mengetahui penyakit yang di derita oleh Rose. Bukan penyakit lebih tepatnya. Rose dinyatakan hamil dengan usia kandungan 2 minggu.

"Rose Hermione Weasley. Ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa kamu bisa hamil seperti ini. Apa yang kamu lakukan dan tidak diketahui oleh staff dan guru guru di Hogwarts"

Mata Rose sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Madam Pomfrey. "oh, dear. Jangan menangis. Madam tidak memarahimu, dear. Madam hanya ingin tahu"

Rose pun mulai menceritakan kronologisnya mengapa ia bisa sampai hamil. Mulai dari sebulan ia dan scorpius diam-diam pergi ke ruang kebutuhan dan selama sebulan kebelakang melakukan hubungan suami istri di ruang kebutuhan tersebut.

"Oh, dear. Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Professor McGonagall. Dan kemungkinan kedua orang tua kalian akan diberitahu perihal ini."

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, madam"

"istirahat disini hingga besok pagi"

"bukan itu maksud aku, madam. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi kedua orang tuaku"

"serahkan semuanya sama Madam dan Professor McGonagall. Biar kami yang mengurusnya"

Setelah meninggalkan Hospital Wings, Madam Pomfrey langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui Professor McGonagall untuk membicarakan kehamilan Rose dan bagaimana kedepannya.

Betapa kagetnya Professor McGonagall mengetahui salah satu muridnya hamil. Begitu Madam Pomfrey sampai di ruangan Professor McGonagall ia memberitahukan bahwa Rose Weasley tengah hamil 2 minggu. Ia juga memberitahukan kronologis mengapa Rose bisa hamil seperti apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Rose sendiri kepada Madam Pomfrey.

Sekembalinya Madam Pomfrey ke Hospital Wings ia tengah mendapati Rose tengah tertidur di salah satu ranjang di Hospital Wings. Ia pun berjalan menuju ranjang Rose dan membelai rambut Rose. Rambut yang diturunkan dari ibunya.

"usiamu baru 15 tahun, dear. Tapi masalahmu terlihat sangat berat. Jika madam menjadi dirimu mungkin madam tidak akan bisa menjalaninya. Yang kuat Rose. Madam tahu kamu anak yang kuat'

Setelah Madam Pomfrey keluar dari ruangannya, Professor McGonagall langsung menulis surat untuk kedua orang tua Rose dan Scorpius. Sama seperti ibunya, Rose merupakan murid yang pintar diangkatannya. Namun, peristiwa yang menimpa Rose membuatnya kecewa. Yang tak menyangka dua orang muridnya bisa melakukan hal segila itu diusianya yang masih terbilang muda.

Hermione tengah memasak makan malam ketika mendapatkan surat dari Professor McGonagall. Awalnya ia biasa saja menerima surat tersebut. Namun, ketika ia selesai membaca surat tersebut ia langsung membelalakakan matanya. Saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang Professor McGonagall tulis di surat tersebut.

"ron pasti marah besar ini"

"kenapa aku harus marah besar, hermione" Hermione pun langsung mematikan kompor dan menunda masakannya dan menyerahkan surat yang dipegangnya kepada Ron, suaminya.

"baca" suruh Hermione sambil memberikan surat tersebut kepada suaminya.

"Hermione, ini tidak benar. Ini mustahil kan?"

"Ronald, awalnya akupun sama tidak percayanya denganmu. Tapi surat itu dari Professor McGonagall. Aku tahu betul Professor McGonagall itu seperti apa. Ia tidak mungkin bercanda disituasi yang seperti ini. Besok kita harus ke Hogwarts Ronald. Membicarakan hal ini bersama Malfoy"

"oh dear. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mempunyai cucu diusiaku yang masih terbilang muda. Dan dia seorang Malfoy"

"Malfoy atau bukan terima mereka. Terima Scorpius sebagai menantumu. Begitupula calon cucu kita"

"yes, "

Sama halnya dengan Ron dan Hermione. Keluarga Malfoy pun sama kagetnya menerima surat dari Professor McGonagall tentang anaknya yang sudah melakukan hubungan tersebut. Hubungan yang seharusnya belum mereka lakukan. Dan lagi Rose tengah hamil. Mereka awalnya tidak percaya dengan yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

"Draco" Astoria menatap sedih suaminya. Ia hampir menangis Karena surat dari Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

"besok kita ke Hogwarts. Kita bicarakan hal ini di Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall juga pasti sudah mengabari Ron dan Hermione, dear"

Aula besar Hogwarts penuh dengan para murid, guru, dan staff yang sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Namun ada yang ganjil. Sejak masuk kedalam aula Scorpius tidak melihat kekasihnya berada di meja Gryffindor. Sejak tadi matanya jelalatan melihat orang orang di meja Gryffindor, namun ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya berada disana. Bahkan, ditempat para saudaranya berkumpul ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Al, kamu lihat Rosie tidak? Aku dari tadi tidak melihat dia. Coba kamu lihat orang orang dimeja Gryffindor. Dia tidak ada disana"

"entahlah, Scorp. Aku tadi terakhir lihat dia pas kelas mantra"

"iya. Terakhir aku lihat dia juga pas di kelas mantra. Awalnya aku mau mengajak dia pergi jalan jalan. Tapi sejak tadi dicariin tidak ada"

Setelah selesai makan malam baik Scorpius maupun Albus langsung menghampiri gerombolan keluarga Potter-Weasley.

"James, kalian melihat Rose tidak?"

"lah, kita kira Rose bareng sama kalian, Al. Dari tadi kita tidak melihat dia. Bahkan di asrama pun kita tidak melihat Rose"

"sejak kelas mantra kita tidak melihat Rose lagi, James"

Baik Albus maupun Scorpius sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Rose. Mereka pun langsung menuju ruangan Professor Snape. Severus Snape bisa dibilang beruntung. Ketika dirinya digigit oleh ular milik Voldemort pada perang dunia sihir ke 2 ia berhasil selamat Karena tindakan heroik trio Gryffindor pada waktu itu. Albus dan Scorpius pun sangat akrab dengan guru ramuan tersebut dan menganggapnya sebagai kakeknya.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah Professor Snape yang berada dibawah tanah mereka pun langsung bertemu dengan Professor Snape.

"grandpa" panggil Albus manja.

"oh, kalian. Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Rose hilang grandpa. Sejak kelas mantra kita tidak melihat Rose, grandpa. Kata James juga Rose tidak ada di asrama Gryffindor"

"oh iya. Tadi Poppy menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Grandpa. Rose sejak tadi ada di Hospital Wing"

"Hospital Wing? Rose kenapa, grandpa"

"kalian berdua mau kesana? Grandpa juga mau kesana. Belum jenguk Rose" dengan antusiasnya mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Albus dan Scorpius bersama dengan Professor Snape pun menuju ke Hospital Wings untuk melihat keadaan Rose. Mereka bertiga pun langsung memasuki Hospital Wings. Terlihat Madam Pomfrey berada disebelah ranjang Rose.

"Poppy bagaimana keadaannya?"

"ah, untung ada disini. Kau juga perlu mengetahui hal ini"

"Rose memangnya sakit apa, Madam"

"Madam sudah tahu semuanya apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Rose dikamar kebutuhan, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" Scorpius langsung keringat dingin mendengar perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Madam Pomfrey. Sedangkan Albus, ia terlihat kebingungan menanggapi perkataan Madam Pomfrey. Severus yang sudah tahu akan kehamilan Rose pun hanya diam saja menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan sang Matron Hogwarts tersebut.

"Rose Hermione Weasley. Tidak sakit. Bahkan, dia sehat sehat saja. Dia kini sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya baru 2 minggu. Dia hamil anakmu, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Orangtuamu dan orangtua Rose sudah diberitahu oleh Professor McGonagall. Beliau akan membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka berempat besok dikantornya. Kamu dan Rose juga ikut andil dengan pembicaraan ini besok, Scorpius"

"maaf, Madam. Kenapa Rose bisa sampai hamil seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam macam, Madam"

" , lebih baik kau tanyakan apa yang terjadi terhadap sepupumu kepada sahabatmu itu"

"Scorp?"

"baik, Al. selama sebulan kebelakang ini aku sama Rose sering melakukan hubungan itu dikamar kebutuhan"

"oh my god, Scorp. Mereka berempat pasti akan marah besar"

"bukan hanya mereka berempat saja yang akan marah besar, Albus. Begitupun aku juga marah besar terhadapmu dan Rose, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

Setelah memberitahukan keadaan Rose kepada tiga orang tersebut Madam Pomfrey pun pamit keruangannya. Scorpius pun langsung menghampiri ranjang yang ditiduri Rose. Terlihat oleh mereka bertiga bahwa kini wajah Rose lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"setelah dari sini kalian berdua ikut keruanganku. Terutama kamu Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Ada yang ingin granpa tanyakan. Poppy akan menjaga Rose." Scorpius pun hanya dengan anggukan lemah saja.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di Hospital Wings mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ruangan Professor Snape. Sesampainya mereka disana mereka pun duduk didepan perapian yang menyala dengan ditemani segelas coklat panas untuk Albus dan Scorpius serta Teh panas untuk Severus.

"Scorpius. Jujur grandpa kecewa sama kamu. Apa yang ada diotak kalian berdua sih sampai melakukan hubungan itu. Kalian berdua masih 15 tahun. Belum saatnya kalian melakukan hal itu."

"maaf grandpa. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita berdua bisa melakukan hal itu. Terjadi begitu saja"

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini?"

"tanggung jawab sudah pasti. Jujur saja grandpa. Aku juga ingin menikahi Rose. Tapi usia kita masih 15 tahun. Kalau kita menikah apakah mommy dan daddy akan setuju? Apakah uncle ron dan aunt mione juga setuju, grandpa?"

"masalah itu bisa kalian berdua bicarakan besok. Dan apakah grandpa bisa pegang janjimu itu untuk bertanggung jawab?"

"pasti grandpa. Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"grandpa pegang janjimu. Jika kamu sampai tidak menepati janjimu itu grandpa sendiri yang akan menghukummu, Scorpius"

"sekarang kalian berdua ke kamar. Untuk malam ini kalian tidur disini."

Baik Albus maupun Scorpius langsung pergi ke kamar mereka. Severus memang menyediakan beberapa kamar diruangannya untuk keluarga Potter-Weasley-Malfoy. Biasanya mereka semua akan menginap diruangan Severus ketika akhir pekan tiba. Begitu akhir pekan tiba ruangan Severus akan sangat ramai oleh canda tawa mereka.

"Scorp?" Albus memandang sedih sahabatnya itu.

"Al, apa yang harus aku jika besok mommy sama daddy marah? Bagaima kalau uncle ron sama aunty mione juga marah?"

"perjuangkan apa yang harus kamu perjuangkan"

"maksudnya?"

"oh my god, Scorp. Kamu gak ngerti apa yang aku omongin? Maksudku tuh kamu harus perjuangin Rose didepan orang tuamu dan orangtua Rose. Kamu harus bersikap gentle, Scorp. Kamu berani melakukannya. Kamu juga harus berani bertanggung jawab. Sekalipun kalian dimarahi"

Setelah Albus dan Scorpius masuk kedalam kamar mereka Severus masih setia berada didepan perapian yang menyala. Ia bingung harus menghadapi peristiwa ini. Semua keluarga Weasley-Potter-Malfoy sudah dianggapnya cucu. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau jika Rose harus hamil di usia yang masih muda. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Ia merasa sudah gagal mendidik Scorpius dan Rose sehingga ia harus kecolongan hal semacam ini. Seandainya ia lebih bisa mengawasai kedua cucunya itu mungkin hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi.

 **xxXxx**

 **Maried By Accident**

 **-To Be Continue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

 **Maried By Accident**

 **Author ::** sakuxhan

 **Cast ::** Harry Potter Next Generation and Other

 **Pair ::** Rose Weasley – Scorpius Malfoy

 **Disclaimer ::** J.K. Rowling

 **Genre ::** Family

 **xxXxx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **xxXxx**

Keesokan harinya, sebelum waktu sarapan dimulai Albus dan Scorpius kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Dan ketika waktu sarapan sudah dimulai merekapun bergegas menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Ketika baru memasuki Aula Besar mereka dicegat oleh James dan yang lainnya.

"Al, bagimana Rose sudah ketemu?"

"dia ada di Hospital Wings"

"Rose sakit apa memangnya, Al?"

"kalian tanya saja ke Madam Pomfrey ya. Aku bukan orang yang berhak memberi tahu kalian tentang masalah ini"

Albus dan Scorpius pun menuju meja Slytherin untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Sejak sarapan pun Albus melihat Scorpius yang tidak seceria biasanya. Albus tahu bahwa Scorpius pasti takut menghadapi kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Rose. Setelah sarapan selesai mereka pun menuju ke kelas Herbology. Madam Pomfrey pun belum mengizinkan Rose keluar dari Hospital Wings sehingga ia harus melewatkan kelas Herbology nya.

Dikelas Herbology dilewatkan Albus dan Scorpius tanpa kehadiran Rose. Albus tahu perasaan sahabatnya itu. Namun, bagaimanapun masalah yang dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu ia harus berkonsentrasi terhadap pelajaran yang berlangsung.

"Scorp. Aku tahu kamu sedih dan takut menghadapi masalah yang menimpamu. Tapi setidaknya kamu harus berkonsentrasi, Scorp. Kita sedang di kelas Herbology. Kalau kamu ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran kamu bisa dihukum sama Professor Longbottom" bisik Albus yang hanya diangguki oleh Scorpius.

Kedua orangtua Rose dan Scorpius dijadwalkan dating ke Hogwarts sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Ketika pelajaran Herbology berakhir Scorpius langsung menuju ruangan kepala sekolah sementara Albus bergabung bersama saudara saudaranya yang lain. Sedangkan Rose diantar oleh Madam Pomfrey ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Ketika kedua orangtua Rose dan Scorpius sampai diruangan kepala sekolah baik Rose maupun Scorpius sudah sampai disana ditemani sang kepala sekolah tentunya.

"kalian sudah tahu tentunya peristiwa yang menimpa Rose. Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya tentang masalah ini"

"aku akan bertanggung jawab Professor. Sekalipun mommy dan daddy melarang. Sekalipun uncle ron dan aunty mione juga melarang aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" sela Scorpius diantara keheningan tersebut. Baik kedua orangtua Rose dan Scorpius maupun Rose sendiri bahkan Professor McGonagall pun kaget dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh Scorpius.

"dear, kamu yakin? Maksud mommy kamu kan masih sekolah"

"aku yakin 100%, mom. Aku sama Rose berani melakukannya. Kita juga harus berani mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah terjadi" baik kedua orangtua Rose maupun kedua orangtua Scorpius saling pandang menanggapi ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Scorpius.

"tunggu, Scorp. Maksud kamu mempertanggungjawabkan itu kamu mau menikahi aku?" sela Rose yang diberi anggukan oleh Scorpius. Semua orang yang ada disana pun membelalakkan mata mereka Karena kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Scorpius.

"oke kalau kalian ingin menikah kita akan mempersiapkannya. Tapi bagaimana kalian menyembunyikan kehamilan Rose" baik Rose ataupun Scorpius saling pandang mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"kita tidak akan menyembunyikan kehamilannya Rose. Serapat apapun kita menyembunyikannya nantinya pun orang lain pasti akan mengetahui kehamilan Rose. Lebih baik kita tidak menyembunyikannya. Terutama dari keluarga, Aunty. Baik keluarga Potter dan keluarga Weasley yang lainnya pun juga harus mengetahui tentang hal ini bukan?" mereka disana akhirnya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Scorpius.

"baik Rose, Scorpius. Sepertinya kalian sebentar lagi akan ada kelas. Jadi pembicaraan selanjutkan akan Professor bicarakan dengan kedua orangtua kalian" sebelum pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah mereka berdua berpelukan dengan kedua orangtua mereka masing masing.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah Rose pun langsung menuju asrama Gryffindor sementara Scorpius berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dan mencari Albus.

"Scorp, aku ke asrama dulu ya"

"hati hati ya. Aku mau cari Al dulu. Nanti kita ketemuan di Aula besar sebelum ke pelajaran ramuan ya"

Rose pun berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor. Di Common Room Gryffindor ia melihat saudara saudaranya yang lain tengah berkumpul dan bernafas lega begitu melihat Rose.

"Rosie, gimana keadaanmu"

"aku baik baik saja, Lils"

"Rosie, benar kamu hamil? Dan benar itu anak Malfoy? Dan tadi kalian juga disidang di ruangan kepala sekolah?" Rose yang mendengar ucapan Roxanne pun hanya bisa memutar matanya pertanda kesal.

"Roxanne, bisa tidak lain kali kalau mau bertanya itu satu satu. But, semua yang kamu tanyakan itu memang benar" Rose pun sampai kaget ketika ia selesai berbicara semua saudara saudaranya langsung heboh.

"oke kalau gitu aku ke kamar dulu. Setelah ini ada pelajaran ramuan"

Rose pun bergegas pergi menuju ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan saudara saudaranya yang lain di Common Romm yang asyik berceloteh ria. Ia pun bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian dan membereskan buku dan barang barang yang diperlukannya. Setelah semuanya selesai ia bergabung kembali bersama saudara saudaranya sebelum menuju ke kelas Ramuan.

"hey, Rosie. Udah berapa bulan?"

"sebenarnya belum ada satu bulan. Baru 2 minggu. Dan kata Madam Pomfrey kandunganku masih rentan sih. tapi tidak ada masalah kok"

"pantas saja akhir akhir ini kamu jadi suka makan makanan yang tadinya gak kamu suka, Rosie. Ternyata didalam sini ada baby" ujar Roxanne sambil mengelus perut rata Rose yang dibalas senyuman oleh Rose.

"ah, iya. Aku sama Scorpius juga sebenarnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi ya itu akan diurus sama keluarga kata mommy" Rose pun mendapatkan pelukan hangat bertubi tubi dari semua saudaranya walaupun sebelumnya ada ekspresi kaget yang tergambar di wajah semua saudaranya itu.

Setelah selesai mengobrol dengan saudara saudaranya Rose pun berpamitan kepada mereka untuk ke kelas Ramuan. Ia pun menuju kelas Ramuan bersama dengan Scorpius dan Albus yang sebelum sudah ia temui di Aula Besar. Berbeda sekali dengan hari kemarin dan juga tadi pagi. Kini Albus melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tersenyum sumrigah.

Kelas Ramuan pun berjalan seperti biasa walaupun ada satu kejadian yang tidak terduga yang terjadi di kelas ramuan. Ada seorang murid yang meledakkan ramuannya. Hal yang biasa terjadi di kelas ramuan. Namun, semua itu bisa terselesaikan tanpa adanya hambatan. Begitupun dengan Albus, Scorpius, dan Rose yang melewati kelas ramuan seperti biasanya.

Setelah kelas ramuan berakhir dan keluar dari kelas ramuan mereka bertiga bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Rose dan Scorpius ditengah jalan. Rose dan Scorpius pun langsung memeluk kedua orangtua mereka.

"bagaimana, mom?"

"kalian berdua akan menikah sekitar bulan depan. Karena masih masih masa sekolah dan masa liburan belum tiba kami sepakat akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan kalian di Hogwarts saja. Semuanya biar kami yang atur, dear" senyum lega tergambar di wajah Rose dan Scorpius begitu mendengar penuturan Hermione.

"oke kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Scorpius jangan lupa jaga Rose dan calon cucu kami" Scorpius pun hanya mengangkat kedua jempol nya sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu. kedua orangtua merekapun berlalu dan kembali pulang kerumah.

"selamat ya, Scorp, Rose. Sebentar lagi sudah mau menikah. Bagaimana ya reaksi yang lainnya kalau tahu kalian akan menikah" Rose dan Scorpius pun hanya mengangkat bahu mereka pertanda tidak tahu. Mereka bertiga pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu, sebelum bertemu dengan Rose, Scorpius, dan Albus kedua orangtua Rose dan Scorpius bertemua dengan anak anak Weasley-Potter yang lainnya serta Severus Snape. Mereka berempat memberitahukan kepada mereka semua bahwa sekitar sebulan kedepan mereka akan mengadakan pernikahan untuk Rose dan Scorpius Karena suatu peristiwa yang menimpa mereka. Bahkan Severus pun sempat meminta maaf kepada mereka berempat Karena lalai dalam menjaga kedua cucunya yang ditanggapi santai oleh Ron, Hermione, Draco, dan Astoria.

Setelah pulang dari Hogwarts Ron dan Hermione pun memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Arthur dan Molly Weasley. Ron dan Hermione memberitahukan perihal kehamilan Rose serta pernikahan Rose dan Scorpius kepada mereka berdua. Awalnya baik Arthur maupun Molly kaget mendengar berita tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangkan bahwa cucu mereka harus hamil diusia yang begitu muda. Hamil diluar nikah pula. Mereka berdua pun tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan cicit dengan begitu cepatnya.

"kalian tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

"mom, mana mungkin kita bercanda disituasi seperti ini?"

"Ronald, Hermione. Rose itu masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung"

"kami tahu itu semua, mom" baik Arthur maupun Molly hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengarkan berita yang keluar dari mulut anak dan menantunya. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka bahwa cucu mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup berprestasi bisa sampai melakukan hal tersebut.

"kedua orangtuamu sudah diberitahu, Hermione"

"sehabis dari sini rencananya kita mau kerumah mereka, Mom. Harry dan Ginny juga harus dikasih tahu begitu pula yang lainnya. Sekalian juga berkunjung. Sudah cukup lama sejak pesta tahun baru kita tidak bertemu kan"

"ya kamu betul, sayang'

Setelah menyantap masakan buatan Hermione dan Molly baik Ron maupun Hermione keduanya pun pamit kepada Arthur dan Molly. Setelah dari rumah Arthur dan Molly mereka berduapun langsung pergi kerumah kedua orangtua Hermione. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua orangtua Hermione pun sama seperti Arthur dan Molly. Mereka cukup kaget dan shock tmendengar berita bahwa cucu mereka sekarang tengah mengandung. Dan sebulan dari sekarang cucu mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Setelah dari rumah kedua orangtua Hermione mereka pun pergi kembali menuju kediaman Harry dan Ginny serta kerumah semua saudara saudara mereka. Mereka semua cukup kaget dan Shock mendengar berita yang dibawakan oleh Ron dan Hermione. Mereka semua tidak menyangka diusia Rose yang masih terbilang muda ia harus menjadi calon ibu. Ya, mereka semua pun mendoakan Rose dan kandungannya sehat hingga waktu melahirkan tiba dan tidak terjadi hal yang membahayakan baik bagi Rose maupun kandungannya.

Begitu sampai rumah baik Hermione maupun Ron langsung merebahkan diri mereka pada Sofa di ruang keluarga. Lelah rasanya berkunjung kersetiap rumah kedua orangtua mereka dan sanak saudara.

"mau teh panas, Ronald?"

"kopi boleh deh Hermione"

"tidak, Ronald. Ini sudah menjelang malam. Yang ada kamu tidak akan bisa tidur nanti malam Karena minum kopi. Kopi juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Ronald. Aku bikinin teh panas saja, ya"

"ya terserah kamu sajalah " Hermione pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membuatkan dua gelas teh panas untuk dirinya dan sang suami. Kemudian ia pun menyerah teh panas tersebut kearah sang suami.

"perencaan pernikahan anak anak mau dimulai kapan?"

"besok aku mau kerumah Astoria mau bicara tentang pernikahan. Aku juga mungkin bakal butuh bantuan yang lainnya"

"oke kalau ada apa-apa atau butuh sesuatu langsung hubungi aku atau Draco ya, dear"

"oke . mandi lalu ganti baju sana. Aku mau siapin makan malam dulu"

Sementara itu di Hogwarts. Rose kini sedang berada di Common Room Gryffindor bersama saudara saudaranya yang lain sebelum jam makan malam tiba. Mereka semua pun tidak berani bertanya yang macam macam seputar kehamilan Rose Karena di Common Room banyak siswa Gryffindor yang lainnya sedang berada disana.

Baik Fred maupun James terus menjahili Lily yang sedang mengerjakan tugas essay nya. Terlihat pula kekesalan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Lily. Rose pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah menjadi santapan sehari hari bagi dirinya melihat kelakuan James dan Fred yang kejahilannya tidak bisa terkontrol. "benar benar penerus Marauders dan Weasley's Twin" gumam Rose Karena melihat kelakukan James dan Fred. Berbeda dengan Rose. Roxanne sudah berkali kali mencoba menghentikan James dan Fred Karena keusilan keduanya. Namun, keduanya justru mengacuhkan Roxanne yang semakin membuat Roxanne jengkel.

"ya ampun kalian ini. Tidak kasihan apa sama Lily. Dia lagi mengerjakan Essay, James, Fred"

"tau nih sama adik sendiri juga. Tahu begini aku minta temenin Al ke perpustakaan saja daripada harus mengerjakan disini"

Setelah jam makan malam tiba mereka semua pun mulai menuju Aula Besar untuk menyantap makan malam mereka. Begitu memasuki Aula Besar bersama semua saudaranya yang lain ia melihat Albus dan Scorpius sudah duduk rapi di meja Slytherin hendak menyantap makan malam mereka.

"ada yang ingin kamu makan, Rose?"

"kalau malam begini justru tidak ada yang ingin aku makan Roxanne"

"yasudah makan yang banyak Rose biar sehat" Rose pun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan saja.

Setelah santap malam mereka semua pun kembali ke Asrama Gryffindor. Begitupula dengan duo Slytherin Albus dan Scorpius yang setelah menyapa Weasley-Potter bersaudara mereka pamit dan bergegas menuju Asrama Slytherin.

 **xxXxx**

 **Maried By Accident**

 **-To Be Continue-**


End file.
